Stan's tests
by demonlord5000
Summary: jigsaw has found a new victim, Stan marsh from south park Colorado. in order to survive jigsaw's deadly game he'll have make the right choices or die.
1. the first test

Stan's eyes fluttered open. His head hurt a lot. He managed to sit up. He checked out his surroundings. He was in a strange room. There was blood on the furniture and strange contraptions everywhere. He felt his head and there was a metal contraption there too. It seemed to hold his mouth shut.

"Hello Stan." He jumped and spun around. He was met with a monitor featuring a creepy puppet guy.

"Mmmpphh!" he attempted to say something.

"Oh don't worry Stan. I only want to play a game with you." Stan just flipped him off.

"Well! Alright Stan. See that bear at your feet?" Stan looked down at the bear. It was wearing what looked like a bear trap.

"That bear is wearing the same device that is on your head. And if you can't get it off in time…"

With a loud screech the contraption on the bear snapped open, tearing its face open. Stan's eyes widened in horror.

"Mmmmmmppppphhhh!"

"The key to unlock your reverse bear trap, yes it's called a reverse bear trap, is on that table." Stan stared at the key. "Be warned though. When you pull your head away from that chair, you'll snap a line which will start the timer on the device." The restraints holding Stan to the chair opened. Stan remained still, his eyes darting around the room. He saw a meat hook and grabbed it with little effort. He used it to reach over and grab the key without snapping the line. He began to unlock the device while the puppet chuckled.

"Your smart Stan, your actually the first person to ever unlock that thing without triggering the timer. I'm impressed." Stan got the device off and turned to the puppet.

"Who the hell are you!? Where am I!?"

"They call me jigsaw, as for your location, the abandoned Colorado asylum. Be warned Stan, that was only the first of many tests I have laid out for you." Stan heard a click and the door in front of him swung open. "Proceed with caution…" the TV went to static then turned off. Stan got up and exited the room.


	2. the first victim

Stan quickly realized that this jigsaw guy had taken his shoes, and the floors of the asylum were covered in broken glass. He shuffled his way through the corridors to avoid cutting his feet. He managed to see in the dark asylum because the puppet apparently put a lighter in his pocket. He made his way into an unlocked room and saw, to his horror, that there was a young girl chained to two poles.

"Hello?" the girl looked up and Stan nearly dropped his lighter in shock. Bebe Stevens was staring back at him, and she was completely naked.

"Stan! Thank god! Get me out of this thing!" Stan ran up to her and quickly found out that the chains were padlocked. He spotted a tape recorder on the floor and turned it on. It crackled for a moment before jigsaw's voice came through.

_Hello again Stan. Let's play another game. You know Bebe as your girlfriend's best friend. That's all you seem to know her as. Now, I'm going to test weather or not you do care about Bebe. The key to unlock her chains is hidden in this room. You'll need to find it fast though, because when the timer on the wall runs out- _Stan just now noticed the timer which was set at two minutes- _those poles Bebe are chained to will separate, painfully ripping Bebe in half- _Bebe's eyes widened in horror.- _I'll give a hint as to where the key is, tell Bebe it's not good to eat metal._ Stan dropped the recorder and ran up to Bebe; he slammed his fist into her stomach, causing her to retch. He punched her a few more times and she threw up the key, along with some blood. He grabbed the key and tried it. It didn't fit in any of the locks! Just then, jigsaw appeared on a TV screen.

"Oh dear, this isn't good, it seems that one of my apprentices has tampered with this trap and made it inescapable!"

Bebe's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" the timer hit zero, and, in a split second, Bebe was ripped completely in half. Blood and organs showered the room some of which landed on Stan. After a while, he regained himself.

"At least she didn't suffer." A tear rolled down his cheek as he shuffled sadly out of the room. 


	3. find the key

As stan walked through the abandoned asylum after witnessing bebe's death, he found a strange key in his pocket. He kept it incase it would come in handy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The brown haired girl woke up with a headache. She noticed that she was no longer in her bedroom, and that there was a strange device strapped to her neck. She saw a tape recorder on the table next to her. She picked it up, and played the tape.

_Hello Rebecca, I want to play a game. You like being a child slut, don't you Rebecca? I bet you regret ever meeting kyle broflovski. If you value your life, listen. The collar on your neck is set to blast you with five shotgun shells to the face in three hours…_

Rebecca's eyes widened in horror.

_That collar is actually an updated version of a device that an old apprentice made. The difference being this one is escapable. If you want to live, find stan marsh in the asylum, because he has the key that will unlock that collar…_

The door that led out of the room popped open.

"OH MY GOD!" Rebecca screamed as she ran out of the room…


End file.
